Pokemon black and white the missing aura
by Rioluboy
Summary: two twin borthers riolu and oshawoot are try find their father ad their friends snivy and emolga. the girls to help their friends but a lot of enemeys get n the way their father joined the pokekaski (naruto) a evil gang and their leader hourdoom but noting that hard that they can do.
1. Chapter1 it begin

Hello im rioluboy I making my story I hope you like it. Lucario find a baby oshawoot and takes it home with him the pokeaski(naruto) force lucario to join so the did now riolu and oshawoot are working their to find him and snivy and emolga their the two friends that are girls help to

Sorry if I did not made that much but I will make more se ya


	2. Chapter 2 training

Mean while out the village geez I will we find lucario riolu snivy asked we just have to train before we find him riolu replies ok who will fight who oshawoot asked to riolu oh no this isn't a fighting train this is a team run train WHAT the three gasped. How does that work emolga says will its simple it two vs two who ever get the flag of the team wins riolu explaned well let do it then snivy yelled out riolu and snivy were team mate osahwoot and emolga were to it was rs vs oe riolu coune go! They all ran but as it was riolu and snivy both got the flag but a big splat of sticky honey got riolu and snivys hand. oshawoot and emolga saw and giggled what so funny riolu said and snivy and riolu saw the honey stuck to them and it looks like they are holding hands riolu and snivy siting in the tree k.i.s.s and i.n.g oshawoot and emolga teased at riolu and snivy AHH that not true she is my firend this is just honey yea riolu and snivy were blushing. to it true it a love honey here emolga and oshawoot said riolu and snivy hit there hands at emolga and oshawoot by that hit the honey was crack and broke to pizzes wow so it was true osawoot and emolga are hard head hahahahah snivy and riolu said .yea yea what ever said oshawoot. Arthor: ok I will make more see you later


	3. chapter 3 pokekshi times

Artor:Hello I have a new chapter that I want to show you enjoy :) and this chapter is about the pokekashi lets see what there are up to lets find out.

Houndoom(pain): well everything is going well people so…what the heck are we going to do now?

Gardevoir(konan) maybe you and aipom(tobi) can play good cop and bad cop and most of all I make a trailer about it want to see.

*Gardevoir play the tape and it showed houndoom being the bad cop and aipom being the good cop the trailer end and the tape came out*

Gardevoir: so guys what do you think about the movie? She smiles.

Houndoom: hmm idk aipom how about you?

Aipom: first of all me and houndoom like that its crazy of you second that trailer you made it qweer and so are you.

Gardevoir: hey you're the qweer one here just look at you at least I don't have a mask with one eye in it that more qweer than us at this cave.(with a angry expression)

Aipom: at least if I was you and i get a boyfriend when I try to kiss him in the mouth I wont give him paper cuts.(acting smart to gardevoir)

Gardevoir:ok you asked for get the heck away houndoom.

*Gardevoir picks up aipom and throws him to a wall while he is slowly falls down gardevoir says

Gardevoir: believe it!

Houndoom: guys now I know what to do now.

Aipom and gardevoir: what is it?

Houndoom: now from a village far and wide we bring you…Lucario!

Lucario: thanks houndoom I'm really thankful. To day I hear intell that my son it's comeing to recue me but I don't want the see him I maybe now the leader of this but today a new era come from here on WE WILL DESTORY MY SON AND FRIENDS AND RULE THE WORLD and rule people AND THE GOD AS WLL WE WILL BE THE GODS OF EVIL!

*Houndoom, gardevoir and aipom clapped and cheered from lucario's word*

Gardevoir: now sence we got that covered what should do now?

Lucario: wanna watch cute evil do on YouTube?

Gardevoir, aipom, and houndoom: were in!

(in so the four kasha watch cute evil puppies on YouTube I will make more of these chapters in this movie for now I'm going to relax a little so see you soon)


	4. Chapter 4 the lucky breck

Author: hey people it's me I made a once a chapter I hope you like it.

After training riolu, snivy, oshawoot and emolga goes to another village now on the way they found a pokemarket the market were selling berries, water, and pictures so let's see what they are doing.

Riolu: wait a minute we are supposed so found me and oshawoot father why are we shoping.

Author: hey keep your pants on but you don't have pants we will be there it's a little break for you guys.

Riolu: ok fine well I don't mind so let's do it!

*Meanwhile at the village*

Snivy: ok guys what should we buy do we even have a money?

Oshawoot: well I have $5.64.

Emolga: sadly I have only a coupon from the noodle shop. (remen shop form naruto )

Riolu: well I got… $6.89 is this enough?

Snivy maybe I have $4.89 emolga do you have money?

Emolga: for the last time I don't have any money I only have a coupon.

Riolu: well that sounds like a personal problem.

Emolga: you're a personal problem you know what? Even your father is a personal problem!

Riolu: oh you have gone there you just gone there!  
oshawoot: ha-ha you got owned riolu

Riolu: you do know he is your father to

Oshwoot: I know but it is so funny sorry riolu

Snivy: Guy's we are not trying to fight were trying to get food so now what should we buy?

Riolu: how about we use are own money buy the berries, and water.

Snivy: that's a good idea but emolga does not have any money. Hey we can use the money to give emolga the food well i mean carry them.

*so riolu bought 12 oran berries for $6.00 snivy bought 9 bottles of water for $3.69 oshawoot bought 12 candy bars for $3.56*

Author: Well you may not know but they have made a house from the machamp's help.

*so the four treo went back to their house*

Emolga: ok let's eat am starving

*They all eat but things get a little fast food*

Snivy: wow that was good I am really full.

Emolga: same with me het boys how about you?

*Riolu and oshawoot were eating their food fast *

Riolu and oshawoot; I want some more

*After they said that there face had the blue line and stared to pouch in the floor*

Snivy: riolu are you ok. While picking riolu up

Emolga: I guess we should put them in bed

*After they put riolu and oshawoot in the floor snivy and emolga went to sleep with them and they all fell asleep*

While they sleep two new foe have arrived it was gallade (kabuto)

And a snake named seviper(orochimaru) will the four fight them or not tune in next time.

Author: well I have did it maybe I hope you liked it revive if you want to yea later.


	5. A clip

Riolu: ah ahhhchooo!

Oshawoot: riolu are you ok?

Snivy: yea you look a little pail.

Emolga: and you're sneezing a lot.

Riolu: I am ok it is a little sneeze it no big deal.

Oshawoot: no big deal I am not letting my brother suffer this I got an idea we can take you to the doctor.

Emolga: hey that a good idea nice one oshawoot.

Oshawoot: well thanks*giggles while blushing*

Riolu; wait the doctor I don't want to go they have the needles.

Snivy: it's the only way.

Riolu: well I guess so let's go.

Snviy, oshawoot, and emolga dragged riolu to the doctor

Riolu: ok why are you guys dragging me there you will never take alive pokcopers.

Snivy: riolu we are not cops and were are taking you alive.

After the hospital

Riolu: wow I feel better already.

Oshawoot: we told.

OK this was a short clip my bad I will yea later sorry if was so short.


	6. Chapter training with serperior part 1

Author: hello I made a new chapter of this story I hope you like it sorry if I always say this but. I am trying to say I 24/7 so enjoy

Now oshawoot, snivy, emolga, and riolu are finally going to s big village but it looked familiar to them now they realized that it was the village that they lived in.

Riolu: oh no we came back where we leaved when we decide to find dad.

Oshawoot: well we can train before we go once again.

Snivy: and I know just the woman that can help.

*The three followed snivy to see what she is talking about*

Snivy: mom I came back to train with my friends.

Serperior: well I guess I will help you boys reminds me of lucario

Riolu: alright I ready what is coming to me I will not give up.

Emolga: (wow I am surprised of riolu excitement but mostly oshawoots) *while looking at oshawoot*

Serperior: the first step is attack strength. First you need to know some attacks before you find or fight your father

Riolu: well I know a few moves 1. Is focus blast 2 hand focus blast (rasengan form naruto) 3. Force palm 4. Close combat 5. Double team

Oshawoot: I have some moves too four 1. Razor shell combat 2. Water gun jets pump.

Serperior: ok use those at me.

Riolu used focus blast and oshawoot used water gun serperior used her tail to block them riolu ran at her and used force palm serperior hit riolu with razor leaf suddenly riolu poof away it way a double team riolu used hand focus blast it hit serperior and it end with a boom the smoke was disappearing and riolu was standing and so was oshawoot and serperior as well.

Serperior: wow you guys haven't train but your good well don't think it is over there are two more steps so you got a long way to go even if you pass the first one.

Author: This part 1 so I will make part 2 later I hope you liked it see you later my friends.


	7. Chapter 7 training with serperior part 2

Author: what up people this is a new chapter enjoy the chapter.

Riolu: Previously on Pokémon black and white the missing aura we all returned to are same old village sorry if we don't have to name yet.

Author: I'm working on it.

Riolu: like I was saying we got bored so we relaxed over the two day or so I thought we need to train but why do I always think that someone else was missing too.

Riolu: me and oshawoot stared training with snivy's mom serperior soon it ended with a bang my bad I never used my attacks I never even know I had any.

Riolu: anyway let's start the show!

Meanwhile snivy has saw osahwoot at the forest.

Oshawoot: hey leaf girl.

Snivy: it's not leaf girl it is snivy.

Oshawoot: leaf girl leaf girl. *he said contently*

Snivy: ah fine if you're going to say that then I hope you can still say that with this! *With anger*

*snivy used vine whip when oshawoot saw the vine he stared to run real fast with his eyes white but when he saw riolu oshawoot tied riolu by the vine oshawoot ran after he tied riolu by 1 min riolu was begin pulled*

Riolu: ahh help me someone is using their vine at me.

* when riolu closed his eyes snivy stop her vine snivy eyes were closed too of anger the both open their eyes they saw they were close to their lip to lip well it was face to face soon they were blushing slowly and red as a cherry* *they both stepped backward*

Snivy: h-h-hi riolu how's it going are you having a wonderful day.

Riolu: y-y-yes my day is wonderful I was just finding oshawoot to train.

*Snivy and riolu were walking to the village together*

*They have arrived*

Serperior: ok your next training test it... attract runner.

Riolu: well from you it's not a hard job.

Oshawoot: besides you are older than me, riolu, and snivy.

Serperior: That's the idea the attract will be from snivy

Riolu: wait what that's insane you must be out of you mind. *While blushing*

Snivy: mother you can't make me do that to my friends' not even riolu as well. *While blushing too*

Serperior: I'm sorry dear but this will make the faster and stronger and plus we are trying to find lucario to make peace for are village and riolu is too young to rule it too.

Snivy: well... ok I will give it my all.

Snivy used attract at riolu and oshawoot the two both ran first riolu ran on top of a tree but attract followed riolu everywhere oshawoot first ran in the water but the attract got oshawoot he was float with his hearts in his eyes serperior hit oshawoot with her tail up in the sky after that oshawoot was knock out*

Riolu :( I getting good at this wait a min is oshawoot still here)?

Riolu: you have got to be kidding me he fell in love that quick now he is knock out. *looking at oshawoot*

Serperior: you got five sec.

Serperior: five four three two one time.

*the attract was gone*

Riolu: alright I made it.

Snivy: well only you.

Author: ok now that my chapter I will see you later by the way if you are reading this the revive this to see how you think if I missed up so i can put your name on my in one of mine chapters bye.


	8. Chapter 8 training complete

Hello fanfiction fans this is rioluboy I'm back can ready to make more chapter sorry I haven't think of anything I was busy at school and I never think what to make but I ready enjoy.

Since riolu and oshawoot were training with serperier but I never show the rest of it so let's make there done with their training if it's ok so once again enjoy: D

Serperier: well done riolu and oshawoot you are finish with your training congratulations.

Riolu: thanks.

Oshawoot: yea it was well.

Riolu: well were off to find my dad bye granny serperier.

Emolga: peace out.

Snivy: bye mom I will see you later.

Serperier: snivy hold on I need talk to you.

Snivy: hey whats wrong.

Serperier: sorry but there is thing riolu and oshawoot may die.

Snivy: WHAT!

Serperier: I since a future that they will so you got to protect then at any cost.

Snivy: yes I will try my best.

*mean while walking at a forest

Emolga: hey are we lost?

Oshawoot: no when we have this map we will never get l…

*a pigey took the map when oshawoot almost said lost*

Oshawoot: ok now were lost.

?: lost you will be dead then now.

Riolu: hey who's that voice?

Blaziken: me I'm from the evil origination called the pokekaski

Snivy: hey my mom told me about this guy there the ones that killed my dad!

Emolga: yea and they killed my grandfather.

Riolu: well let's do this.

*riolu ran at blaziken but riolu was kicked in the belly and he cough of blood after riolu was trying to hit blaziken soon osahwott used his razer shell but blaziken used sky uppercut and snivy came and use her vine whip they try to hit blaziken but they there all failing so the three were getting hit even if there fight*

Well emolga fights instead of being useless find out next time on Pokémon black and white the missing aura.

*pokemon black and white song* hey it's me emolga I can't fight I'm powerless but I can't let my friends down I'm got to use my full power at this next time on Pokémon black and white the missing aura: power unleashed emolga's rage. Don't worry guys I won't let you die or me die.

Well this is a chapter that I may have complete I hope you liked it please review if you want to peace out.


End file.
